


Those Three Words

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot I wrote for the Paint It Red Monthly Challenge. Prompt: Three words that can change your life forever. Jane and Lisbon finally talk about what Jane meant. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little fic I thought of for the Paint It Red Monthly Challenge. You should really check out the site if you are a real Mentalist fan! It's and awesome Fanforum! Anyway, here is the story! Please read and review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. All the characters and anything from the show that you might see in this fic belongs to Bruno Heller and CBS.
> 
> Prompt: Three words that can change your life forever.

**_Those Three Words That Can Change Your Life…_ **

It had been six months since Jane was back and they still hadn’t talked.

Of course they had talked about work, Lorelai, and Red John, but they hadn’t talked about each other.

Everyday, they danced around as if they were stepping on glass. They never shared a cup of tea or coffee, they never went out to lunch anymore, and they avoided each other as much as they could.

Lisbon accepted that Jane was going through a lot with Red John and Lorelai, but seriously, he’d been back for SIX MONTHS!

Eventually Lisbon decided that enough was enough. She stormed out of her office and marched up the stairs towards his ‘man- cave’.

Without knocking, she burst through the door and found him sleeping on his makeshift bed once again.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Lisbon asked with frustration coloring her features.

“How much longer is what going to take?” Jane asked in a somewhat sleepy voice.

“This dancing around each other.” Lisbon added angrily.

Jane sat up with a groan and wiped a hand over his face.

“Well, what do you want us to do?” Jane asked as he looked into Lisbon’s eyes.

“Ugh, I don’t know,” Lisbon replied exasperatedly as she sat down next to him. “Talk?”

“What do you want to talk about?” Jane asked.

“How about us?” Lisbon asked.

“Is there an ‘us’?” Jane asked, using air quotes around the word us.

“Well, do you want there to be?” Lisbon asked a little nervously as she looked down at her lap.

Jane heaved a sigh and took one of Lisbon’s hands into his. This shocked Lisbon a little as she was used to a Jane who didn’t initiate human contact.

They sat in silence for a while and Lisbon started to worry. Had she asked the wrong thing? Should she have stayed in her ofice?

The next minute Jane got up from where he was sitting. With Lisbon’s hand still in his. Jane knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

“I love you.” Was all Jane said.

Those three words made Lisbon’s heart stop and her life change. She was speechless and didn’t even dare to breathe.

“I love you too.” Lisbon replied softly as she looked into Jane’s sea blue eyes.

Jane couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. Before Lisbon could register what was going on, Jane had stood from his spot and crashed his lips down on hers.

After a minute of frozen surprise, Lisbon reacted to his lips.

They sat there kissing for who knows how long until eventually they needed air more than anyhting.

“I love you,” Jane whispered softly as he leaned his forehead against Lisbon’s. “I meant it the first time I sad it and I mean it now.”

Lisbon knew exactly what Jane was talking about. His words echoed in her head, **_Good luck Tersa, Love you._**

“I love you too and I always will.” Lisbon replied as she put her arms around Jane’s neck.

“Why don’t we go and get some dinner?” Jane asked after a while.

“Sure, as long as I get to pick the meal.” Lisbon replied with a cheeky grin.

“Anything you want Teresa,” Jane replied as he kissed Lisbon sweetly. “Whenever you want it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Oh, and check out Paint It Red!


End file.
